


The Gift

by Broken Masques (Oreias)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Antarctica, Hurt, Jack - Freeform, Longing, M/M, Rise of the Guardians - Freeform, black - Freeform, frost - Freeform, pitch - Freeform, weak moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreias/pseuds/Broken%20Masques
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are both longing to be seen and accepted, not to mention touched.<br/>The frustration runs high in Pitch and Jack makes a quick decision to maybe give Jack a gift instead of leaving the king of nightmares hurt and rejected.</p>
<p>This is what should have happened in Antarctica where Pitch first came to Jack.<br/>The first monologue is borrowed from the actual movie where Jack attempts to throw his memories away, the rest is all mine.</p>
<p>I wanted to make a fanfic between these two where Jack was on top. There are a lot of good stories out there but most of them are where Pitch gets on Jack, I wanted this to be a soft Jack-version thing to show his warm heart no matter who it is who's in pain.<br/> </p>
<p>M/M Explicit writing, hotness</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> They are both longing to be seen and accepted, not to mention touched. The frustration runs high in Pitch and Jack makes a quick decision to maybe give Jack a gift instead of leaving the king of nightmares hurt and rejected.
> 
> This is what should have happened in Antarctica where Pitch first came to Jack.  
> The first monologue is borrowed from the actual movie where Jack attempts to throw his memories away, the rest is all mine.
> 
> This is my first attempt on a Rise of the Guardians fanfic, please be gentle :3
> 
> Please Do comment on my work so I can get better in writing and expressing myself! <3
> 
> Sidenote: This is not beta-read, if you want to be a beta of mine, please PM me! ^^

”I thought this might happen. They never really believed in you. I was just trying to show you that. But I understand.”

The words were clear through the icy winds of Antarctica when Pitch spoke. Jack was quite surprised of hearing his voice there and turned around in a whim on the ice block he stood on and attacked him without as much as a thought.

”You don't understand anything!”

He screamed at him and attacked again. Pitch blocked with a wall of nightmare-sand both times and instantly sounded frustrated when Jack claimed he didn't understand.

“I don't know what it's like to be cast out? To not be believed in? To long for a family?”

Jack attacked harder this time and Pitch had to raise a stronger wall of nightnare-sand, which turned to a wall of ice and darkness in an explosion of snow - Standing spiky and proud on its own in the snow of Antarctica. Jack calmed down enough to be able to hear what Pitch said. The usual mocking voice almost sounded desperate, needing for attention - to have someone believe in him too.

“All those years in the shadows I thought no one else knows what this feels like. But now I see I was wrong. We don't have to be alone, Jack. I believe in you, and I know children will too.”

Pitch slowly walked closer, seeing the hesitation in Jack's eyes, the longing for the same thing but trying to fight it without luck.

“...In me?”

Jack's winter-blue eyes looked up at Pitch as the nightmare prince stood beside him, Jack barely reaching the man of darkness to his shoulder in length. He placed a hand on Jack's back and showed him the piece of art they both had created in their little arguing only a moment ago, by pointing towards it with his free hand. He was proud and amazed of what they had accomplished only by fighting, the question was – what could they do if they stuck together?

“Yes. Look at what we can do! What goes together better than cold and dark?! We can make them believe, we'll give them a world where everything... everything will be--”

“Pitch Black?”

“..... And Jack Frost... Too.”

Jack hesitated. The hope in Pitch's eyes stung in him so badly. He should say no, needed to say no but the words just wouldn't come out. Pitch walked up to him and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders and looked into his ice blue orbs with his own predator-like yellow ones which had the tendency to shift in gray tones as well.

“We can make the world believe. We can make the world ours, we need each other, Jack”

Jack slowly shook his head.

“I don't want the children or anyone to fear me, Pitch. That's not me and it's definitely not my center, that much I know. I just want to be alone.”

Pitch looked at him in disbelief, the hope in his eyes died with what little color there were in them. The dark prince backed away a few steps, looking down at the snowy ground they stood upon. His chest burned with disappointment as well as need and wanting, craving acceptance if you will. Jack could see it, tried to say he was sorry with a look in his eyes but Pitch only looked cold now, definitely hurt by being rejected.

“Very well...”

He said quietly and turned around, slumped his shoulders and began to walk towards the nearest shadow. Jack swallowed as guilt stung his heart, the burn reminded him of how he'd lived for the last three hundred years. No one had seen him during that time, no one. No matter how much he'd tried to make people see him or in any way possible, he simply hadn't made it. Jack hesitated for a moment.

“Pitch... wait...”

He pleaded and bit his lip.

“What for? You have already given me your answer, Jack, you don't have to rub it in too, you know.”

Pitch snapped, barely stopping more than in the motion of taking the next step while talking. Pitch heard a soft wind behind him the moment before he felt a light hand on his arm. He swung around in anger.

“You said you wanted to be alone, so _be_ alone!”

He snarled through shallow breathes of heartly pain, only a few steps away from the shadow which would take him home. Jack's hand on his arm stopped him from moving along with the look in the frost bitten boy's eyes. They scared him as much as they made him curious where they stood, meeting eyes. The very touch of Jack's hand on his arm made him long for more but he didn't dare to show it openly. Pitch had been alone and unseen since the dark ages with no one to touch, no one to talk to and definitely no one to share anything with.

“Pitch...”

Jack said softly while looking into those predator eyes which usually were full of defiance and self-esteem. As soon as Pitch realized that what his heart desired showed in his eyes, he clenched his jaws and turned around in a fatal attempt to try and hide it.

“... How long ago was it that someone actually saw you?”

Pitch snorted in reply but didn't want to answer the question, remaining with the most part of his back towards the boy.

“...The darkages?”

“................. perhaps... but what do _you_ care about that anyway?!”

Pitch growled and tore free from Jack's grip. He walked over to the shadow but at the same second he was to step foot in it, a single line of words stopped him in his tracks.  
“... I believe in you, Pitch.”

He stopped and rose his head and straightened his back, Jack's words were soft but honest. The nightmare king turned around with a slight gasp and looked at him dumbly as if he hadn't heard what he said at first. He blinked and stared down at the snow for a moment, then looking up at Jack's beautiful icy blue eyes again.

“what?”

“I believe in you.”

Pitch frowned.

“Are you mocking me now, Frost?”

“no...”

Jack walked up the few steps to stand in front of the man of darkness, looking him into his eyes with a soft look. It wasn't pity, it was sorrow and care.

“I believe in you, Pitch Black.

A soft but cold hand placed itself on Pitch's chest. He looked down on it, then at Jack's lithe frame. Pitch's form seemed to take what ever temperature there was where he currently stood, shadows rarely had warmth nor cold, they simply – were, the cold didn't bother him at all.

“W-where are you going with this, Frost?”

Pitch asked hesitatingly.

“I want to give you something.”

“Give me s-... what?”

“I want to give you something.”

“Like what? A stab in the back? A frostbite?”

“No... nothing like that.”

Pitch hesitated, looking at him in confusion.

“Just... lean down, I want to whisper it.”

Jack said just as an icy wind touched his hair, making it move like flows of silver and light along with the frostbitten shirt he had on. Pitch still hesitated but those beautiful eyes eventually made him do as he was asked to. He leaned down so Jack would be able to whisper, he had Pitch's attention as well as his curiosity at the moment.

When Jack reached Pitch's head, he placed a hand on his left shoulder with his right hand, then, instead of whispering he turned and gave Pitch a soft kiss on the cheek. The man of darkness swallowed and looked shocked, frozen in the leaned over stand he was in for a moment. When he turned to look at Jack, his lips met with the boy's in a soft kiss which surprised him even more.

Pitch's eyes were questioning Jack's actions in a dumbstruck way. Jack in turn just gave a light smile and placed his hand which had been on Pitch's shoulder, on the man's cheek instead. 

“w...wha...what are you doing...Jack?”

He asked quietly, the play of emotions were clear in his golden-gray eyes. It sounded more like a thought whispered out in the open while they met eyes. Yellowish-gray and frost blue.

“I'm giving you something. Something I know you need and crave. I do too but I can't take this into the big fight out there... I can give you this moment right here, right now. I'm offering you to feel something else but loneliness. Will you take it?”

Pitch was indeed dumbstruck in the moment, just staring at Jack, trying to figure out if he was serious or not. He couldn't form words for the moment but his mind raced with all sorts of thoughts he wasn't sure he wanted to think or not.

“... are you mocking me? … because if you are...”

“I'm not. Do you want what I'm offering you?”

Jack asked softly. Pitch swallowed again then after a moment's hesitation he quietly nodded while his own fear of not being accepted stung and wanted to make him feel uncomfortable. Jack took Pitch's hand in his and urged him to come with him. He straightened his back and found himself going with the boy and around a glacier. Behind it there was a small cave in the ice in the shape of an upside down V, just enough for them to get through one and one.

Once inside, Jack turned to Pitch and smiled, still walking in backwards into the snow that had drifted in there. The walls were glacier green and quite light in color, here and there they shifted in blue and white in beautiful patterns. Pitch on the other hand only had eyes for the young man in front of him at the same time he didn't dare to believe what was happening. This had to be a trap? He swallowed again and glanced behind him to see if the opening was still there, it was.

“No trick.”

Jack said as if he'd heard Pitch's thoughts.

“Then... what is it, Jack?”

“A gift.”

“A gift?”

Pitch furrowed his eyebrows and lifted one side of his upper lip in disbelief, not really understanding the action at hand. Jack chuckled softly and stopped in a beautiful pile of powdered snow in the far end of the cave and urged Pitch to go on a few steps more.

“Out there with the others, we are sworn enemies. At the same time I see your suffering, Pitch. I see the longing in your eyes, the need of touch. To know you're not alone and forgotten completely... I'm there too, I need just as much as you do. Do you want to share this moment with me?”

Pitch quietly nodded again, too dumbstruck to be able to do much else. He heard the words but he didn't believe them, he didn't dare to while his center made an uproar of fear of what was going on. With that, Jack placed his staff against the cave wall and reached his arms up to enfold around Pitch's neck, pulling him down so he could reach to kiss him on the lips. Dark and Cold met in feelings of longing and sorrow, need and despair. A cold tongue touched dark lips, asking for entrance to deepen the kiss. They were granted as gray-yellow eyes closed with a fluttering exhale through the nose.

Dark clothed arms slowly began to wrap around the young frame of the three hundred year old. The cold didn't bother the darkness at all. Pitch slowly rose and took Jack with him, holding him by the waist while they still kissed. How long he had longed for something like this to happen. For someone to see him. A sting of sorrow touched his dark heart while realizing this was what he had missed for so long.

Frostbitten hands played with the nape of his neck and his dark hair, soon enough Pitch put Jack down again and broke the kiss. Both men looked up at each other and Jack smiled towards him. Pitch only managed to exhale sightly and smile with the corner of his mouth but it disappeared just as soon as it appeared. He looked more shocked and surprised than anything else.

Jack tugged on his arm and he followed. They both sat down in the pile of snow, Pitch first and Jack followed and ended up straddling the nightmare king just before he kissed him again. This time cupping both his cheeks in his pale hands. Pitch's hands wrapped along Jack's light frame and drew him closer. The need slowly getting stronger in him while the kiss deepened and the moment progressed.

“If you're playing with me, Jack... I will crush you...”

Pitch whispered once they broke the kiss. The look of disbelief still on his face.

“Ssh...I'm not.”

Jack leaned in to kiss him deeper. Pitch was just finding himself in the moment but at the same time he couldn't believe this was really happening. Soft cold hands traced the line of his coat and the shadows which had created them vanished, leaving Pitch with only pants on. Jack broke the kiss, looked down and smiled.

“Well, that was handy...”

“Shadows... you know.”

He shrugged. Jack smiled and looked up at the still confused eyes of Pitch before he took the edges of his own shirt and pulled it over his head. He revealed a slim waist but well formed muscles with beautiful tones and shapes. It looked like he was chiseled of snow. Soft touches of frost patterns ran along his collarbones and upper chest, almost like white tattoos but probably ever changing no matter what he did.

Pitch slowly lifted a dark nailed hand and ran his fingertips over them. They were beautiful even in his eyes. Jack looked down at what Pitch seemed mesmerized with and looked a little embarrassed.

“Can't help it... it's a part of me.”

“No... I like it.”

Jack rose his eyebrows and smiled while he nodded. A light hand placed on Pitch's chest made him lay down, Jack followed with him and leaned in and kissed him passionately. The nightmare king sighed in need and want of what was going on and wrapped his long fingers over Jack's hips. The need had spread through his entire body by now and the need was clear in his pants but he didn't dare to look or check how Jack was doing on that part. Pitch was still too afraid that this was only a dream or for that matter, a trick. His heart pounded so hard in his chest at the moment that he was sure it would flee from his chest the second it got to actually escape.

Jack leaned down and gently nibbled his neck, earning another sigh of relief from the man below him soft traces of a cold, moist tongue didn't really make the situation worse, quite the opposite. A soft moan escaped the dark lips and he bit his lower lip in frustration that he'd let it out. Too late now, king of nightmares. The need was out, the feeling with it.

The silver haired young man nibbled up to his ear and flicked his tongue over his earlobe before gently biting it. He gave little kisses over his dark neck and began to move downwards, over his chest and stopped by a nipple and sucked it into his mouth. Pitch made a soft gasp and closed his eyes, leaning his head somewhat to the side while Jack worked his body up. His right hand came up to Pitch's other nipple and gently rubbed it between his fingers.

Pitch's fingernails dug into the frostbitten skin by Jack's hips but he didn't seem to care. While Jack kept trailing down over the dark chest and belly, he let his hands trace the side's of Pitch's body which resulted in the nightmare king's soft gasps yet again.

“..wh... what are you doing to me, Jack?!”

Gray eyes glanced down at the man of winter. Jack looked up at Pitch and smiled.

“Giving you what you need and long for.”

With that, Jack placed a light hand on the hem of Pitch's pants and tugged at them.

“Off.”

He said with a demanding tone but yet passionately. The shadows framing Pitch's body slowly vanished, fading away into nothingness. Pitch in turn didn't know if he was to laugh or cry or believe or disbelief in this entire situation. Suddenly a needy moan escaped his lips, something he hadn't expected.

A moist tongue played with the head of his manhood while the beautiful mouth of Jack Frost engulfed it. Pitch glanced down and then just moaned again in reply of what he saw. He couldn't help but spread his legs a little. His hands came up to his face, first hiding it in disbelief but then ending up dragging his fingers through his hair and ending there, holding a tuft of blackness between his fingers in each hand while Jack moved his mouth up and down his shaft.

This was unbelievably good! The sensation of blood rushing through said place even faster than before. He was hard before this but now he could compete with a rock! His insides fluttered, his heart pounded, his breathes were shallow in the pleasure of feeling alone.

“...Jack...”

He whispered and leaned his head down in the snow. One way he wished this was a dream, in another he wished it was very much real. The sadness and sorrow inside slowly seized its grip around his dark heart all while Jack worked his wonders. The fear of this not being real however, remained.

A hand came down to tease his balls, earning another moan of pain. Speed picked up a little along with the other hand still wrapped around his shaft along with the mouth around his head. All three working in rhythm to best please the nightmare king. Pitch could feel the tightness in his belly, the pressure working itself up more and more, it was hard not to thrust into the movements Jack already did with his mouth and hand.

“J-Jack.. I.. gnh... I'm...”

Pitch glanced down and met eyes with the man of frost. The mere thought of the young man looking at him while he'd been working his shaft made the pressure in his belly more than he could handle. He gasped loudly while locking eyes with Jack at the same moment he came into his mouth. The release of the pressure inside was enormous, it almost hurt but at the same time it was so good to feel himself pulsate over and over, releasing himself into the prince of winter's beautiful mouth. He shuddered and breathed and shuddered some more then swallowed. Jack however, did not.

“...Jack..”

He clenched his jaws and instantly missed that sweet mouth of his when Jack shifted. His hand ran along his shaft and milked him for the last of his dark come, earning a few more moans out of him. Jack grinned and took care of the mess by taking all he could in his hand.

“Whe're not done yet...”

Jack whispered and placed his sticky hand further down to tease Pitch's entrance with what was more than enough to moisten it. Pitch was at a loss of words at the moment, still somewhat shook up in all of this. A finger came in, teasing his dark insides and for some reason Pitch allowed him to. Another came in as soon as he'd gotten used to the first and the king of fear released another moan. He wanted more, needed more of this feeling inside his heart, what ever it was.

The fingers inside moved back and forth, scissoring him and preparing him and Pitch just didn't find the strength to protest. They came deeper into him and a third finger soon entered as well. Why did he even agree to this? He was the king of nightmares! He took what he wanted, not the other way around? Or... perhaps this was what he wanted and he didn't have to take it, this was given to him. A sudden gasp of pleasure escaped Pitch's lips as a certain bundle of nerves reacted to touch.

Jack hit it again and once more, Pitch gasped and clenched the snow beneath him this time. He moaned and closed his eyes. Again, Jack teased the spot and Pitch realized that his nether regions were beginning to twitch and wanting to wake up again.

The prince of frost kept looking at the man in front of him, kept reading his reactions, his needs and wants just by the reaction and motion in different feelings. He knew he had the nightmare king in his grasp at this moment and he also knew that Pitch didn't want to believe this was really happening although it indeed was.

Jack pulled his fingers out of the stretched entrance and managed to get himself out of his pants, in turn sighing in relief when his own hard shaft finally got more room to move around. Precum glistened on the top like droplets of melting ice. He tossed his pants aside and moved over Pitch again, leaning down and nipping at one of his nipples before he leaned in close and gave the dark man a kiss on his neck then a soft one on his lips. Pitch kissed back and wrapped his arms around the now naked hips. He knew what would happen and his entrance already longed for it, needing it so bad it was silly.

Jack leaned down between Pitch's legs with his hips and positioned himself while looking deep into the grey eyes with a touch of yellow in them. Pitch almost looked like a frightened child where he was but at the same time the grown up need of what he craved was there. He'd been so taken of guard in this entire situation he wasn't sure how to react in this.

The moment Jack finally entered Pitch, he clenched his teeth and grabbed the frost bitten young man in a tight grip by his shoulders. Jack stopped with only his head inside of him and waited for him to get used to the feeling and to relax. At the same time the prince of frost sighed in pleasure by the tightness. 

“I'm not going to hurt you, Pitch. Just relax, okay?”

He nodded quietly, the soft smile in Jack's passionate eyes made him want to. It had been so long since he had been in any kind of situation like this he'd actually forgotten how it felt. It felt like he was a virgin again, like he'd forgotten everything that had to do with this kind of thing.

As soon as Jack felt Pitch relax a bit more, he moved deeper inside and earned a slight sigh of pleasure from the darkness below him. Jack took his right hand and leaned down to grab Pitch's leg and pulled it up towards his side, the other leg followed freely as they positioned themselves along side Jack's chest and hips. That way opening the king of nightmares a bit more for deep entrance.

Jack moved in as far as he could and with a soft sigh from them both, he then slowly moved out only to gently push in again. Both men sighed in pleasure and closed their eyes momentarily. Jack leaned on his elbows and lowered his head, kissing Pitch deeply while moving inside of him with a slow rhythm.

Something loosened in Pitch and with a soft breath escaping through his nose, he placed his arms around Jack, letting his long fingers trace over the frostbitten skin, pulling him closer so he could actually _feel_ him chest to chest. Pitch was like air, following the warmth or cold of where he was and it didn't take long before he matched the cold that was Jack, shadows had no real temperature after all. His nipples stood out, hard and erect and it didn't take long for Jack to tease one of them between his fingers while they kissed.

The white haired prince of snow, moved like the ocean clasping on the chore, causing ripples within Pitch he'd forgotten he'd ever felt. His heart fluttered and somewhere there, he realized he'd gone completely stiff in his nether regions again. Jack broke the kiss and softly moaned while moving within him, feeling the tightness within Pitch around his hard shaft. It was unbelievable good and he wasn't sure how long he could hold himself from coming. It had been way too long for him too and that wonderful itch and buildup had already begun while he rocked back and forth on top of the nightmare king.

Pitch's hard shaft moved hard as a rock between their bellies, getting rubbed in all the right ways by every movement Jack made inside of him and making him feel full, he couldn't help but moan and move a hand to trace down, wanting to grab himself and actually jerk off while getting pounded. Jack didn't allow it however and moved Pitch's hand back up to his shoulder. A questioning look on Pitch's face was returned with a grin from Jack, who took Pitch's hard length in his hand, causing an instant moan from the monster beneath.

A frostbitten hand moved over his shaft in rhythm of the thrusting, Pitch couldn't help but rock his hips along with the rhythm, thrusting into Jack's hand while his fingers dug into the frost white shoulders in pure pleasure.

“Oh... by the moon, Jack!”

Jack replied with a hungry, passionate smile and pushed deep and hard into him while rubbing his thumb over the moist slit on top of Pitch's shaft. It was rewarded with a loud moan and a whimper of wanting him to go faster, so he did. The pace quickened but the thrusts were as hard as deep as before and both men moaned in tune. Jack rose up to lean on his hands beside Pitch, who in turn spread his legs even more to be able to allow him in even deeper. His manhood pulsated in need of release and Jack's panting and moaning was just like a dream to his ears.

“Gnh.. Pitch..!”

He lost a bit of focus and the rhythm but caught up with it pretty quickly. He positioned himself just right and hit that spot of treats inside again and Pitch made a loud groan and dug his fingernails into Jacks' back and stopped breathing for a moment or two, arching his back while white stars appeared in the corner of his eyes. He released without even touching himself, Jack wasn't even touching him but the blow of ecstasy was beyond what he could have ever imagined, he even forgot how to breathe. A loud moan that was almost a scream then came along with his pulsating of cum. Only a few wild thrusts later and by the help of Pitch's clenching and releasing, Jack came hard, he could barely take it. His entire body convulsed and shook while he kept thrusting even though he completely lost the rhythm of it all.

Pitch could feel the coldness inside by the release, he himself had his black load all over his belly and chest, a few droplets even reaching his chin and neck. Jack panted and gasped while stopping the movement inside this king of nightmares, now being a bit too sensitive to want to move. He leaned down on his right underarm on the snow by Pitch's chest and slowly looked up on the starstruck man of darkness. They both panted a long while and Pitch looked more shocked than ever to be honest. Panting, silently, looking up at the ceiling of ice and snow wondering what the heck just happened.

Pitch's arms fell to his side for a moment but soon reached up to his face, hiding it in his hands. At the same time Jack slowly moved out of him and moved to the side and placed himself in the snow beside him. Pitch swallowed and stayed silent.

“You okay?”

Jack finally asked when the man of darkness didn't move. Pitch shook his head silently then sat up, back to Jack, facing away from him.

“What's wrong?”

“... don't touch me!”

A soft hand had placed itself on Pitch's shoulder, Jack had sat up the moment Pitch had. His hand moved away by the snappy comment but soon returned when he realized Pitch was still hiding his face in his hands. Pitch swallowed and didn't repeat himself when Jack came around to sit on Pitch's left side, his right hand resting on Pitch's left shoulder.

“Was it that bad..?”

The question wasn't really a question more of a way to try and get the situation lighter, more of a question asking Pitch to tell him what was wrong.

“No... that's the problem. It wasn't.”

Pitch finally said with a voice that sounded like it wanted to crack any moment. Silence again and Jack furrowed his eyebrows a bit, looking down at the snow they sat in, then up at pitch again, his face full of question even though he didn't ask anything out loud this time.

“Jack... You made me feel things I haven't felt in decades, you made me remember things I'd forgotten... things I'd forced myself to forget...”

“... what's that?”

“...”

Pitch hesitated and ended up snarling a bit. The shadows moved over him and he instantly had clothes on again as he rose to a stand. Jack remained sitting for a moment, looking at the black robe of Pitch appearing. His hands turned to fists while he seemed to steel himself. While he did so, Jack managed to get his pants on silently.

“Are you going to tell me what's wrong? Becau--”

“No. I'm not. Because once we walk out of this cave, I'm going to have to fight you and all of the guardians out there, waiting for me. The guardians that believe I have no place in this world, I have no right to feel needed. No right to be seen by anyone..!”

“...Pitch..?”

Jack said silently, getting his shirt on.

“Don't _Pitch_ me...”

He snapped and glanced over the shoulder quickly.

“You wanted to be alone so _be_ alone.”

He said, not as hard as the last time though and when he turned back, Jack could almost see something glimmering in the corner of his eye, was it a tear or something else? He didn't get the chance to check or ask because the second after, Pitch walked out of the upside down V shaped cave.

“Thanks for the gift, Jack Frost.”

Pitch said and the moment after, he was gone, stepped into the shadows and vanished, leaving a very confused Jack Frost behind him.

“What just happened?”

He asked himself quietly, finding himself still looking at the shadow in which Pitch had stepped into and disappeared in. This was not how he had pictured the end of this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback in the comment section below!  
> Not sure if this should be more than a one-chapter thing, what do you think?
> 
> I wanted to make a fanfic between these two where Jack was on top. There are a lot of good stories out there but most of them are where Pitch gets on Jack, I wanted this to be a soft Jack-version thing to show his warm heart no matter who it is who's in pain. Did I make it?


End file.
